Spencer's sick
by prettylittlegeek
Summary: Spencer's sick and the love of her life, Toby takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer had been acting a bit weird for a couple of days and it didn't take long for Toby to pick up on it. At first he thought it was the fact she had fallen out with the other 3 girls but then realised it was something bigger, deeper.

They were led in Spencer's bed just chilling and watching a movie but Spencer just couldn't concentrate and had the biggest frown Toby had ever seen. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay babe?" Toby asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I'm a ….. Fine" Spencer answers. Toby knew then that there was something wrong. She never left gaps in between words, she was a very punctual speaker.

"Spencer, you're not. Tell me what's wrong"

"I'm fine….just leave it" Spencer said with an annoyed tone.

"Are you back on drugs?" Toby asked. He knew it was a long shot asking as even if she was she wouldn't admit it, not even to him.

"Of course not" She shouted. "How could you think that?" She said even louder.

"I don't want you to be but you're so down and I need to know that you're okay!" He said calmly to try and calm Spencer. There was a moment of silence which was broken by Spencer running out to the bathroom, knowing that Toby would follow her as she had tears rolling down her face, she locked the door just in time so he couldn't get in.

"Spencer, let me in!" Toby said through the door.

There was no response.

"Spencer?" He said worryingly. "Please answer"

Spencer didn't know what to do, she could hardly breath and the crying didn't help. She started gagging and Toby panicked.

"Spencer!" He repeated. "I swear I'm going to knock this door down if you don't let me!"

Spencer was sat on the floor next to the toilet throwing up but managed to unlock the door with her spare hand.

Toby ran in and was horrified by the sight, his girlfriend who he loved more than ever was a mess. He immediately knelt down next to her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Your fine Spence, I'm here" He said to comfort her.

She stopped and leaned her head against the toilet seat and closed her eyes, her breathing very loud and fast.

"Come on, let's get you up" Toby said after a moment.

Exhausted, Spencer let out a little "mmhmm".

She could hardly find the strength to stand up. Her head was spinning so much that she could hardly open her eyes.

Toby helped her to her feet and Spencer fell straight away but luckily for her Toby was holding her up so she didn't hit the ground.

He slid one hand behind her back and the other under her knees and then lifted her up. Spencer nestled her head into Toby's neck, in an attempt to make the spinning stop.

"I'm going to carry you to bed, okay babe?"

"Yeah" Spencer whispered.

When they got to Spencer's room Toby slowly put her onto the bed and tucked the duvet around her. He turned around to exit the room but was stopped.

"Don't leave" Spencer begged.

"I'm not, just going to get a bucket so you're not sick everywhere"

Spencer nodded in acceptance then closed her eyes.

Toby came back and placed the bucket next to Spencer on the floor. He climbed into the other side of the bed and pulled Spencer towards him so she was cuddled into him.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too, now get some rest" he whispered into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to a Spencer coughing fit and shot up immediately, handing her some water.

It was about 5 am now, he thought about how that must have been the longest night sleep for Spencer that she's had in a while considering that she drifted off about 8 that previous night.

She slowly lied back down and squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to make the pounding in her head stop.

"Do you feel any better?" Toby asked

"Not really" Spencer croaked

"Do you need anything?" He asked

"Umm…can you text my mom?"

Yeah, sure, what you want me to put?" He said as he grabbed her phone from the side.

"Just say I'm not going to school as I feel like crap. She won't see it until later anyway so it's not like she can object."

"Done" Toby says as he regains eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Anything else?" He asks

"No but thank you" She whispers

"You want me to tell the girls?" He questions

"No, there probably end up coming round later when they realize I wasn't at school"

"Okay, you want me to stay with you?"

"Umm….it would be nice but if you have stuff to do then you can go" She said slowly getting quieter

"I actually do but I promise that I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you, okay?"

Spencer just nodded in acceptance.

He placed a soft kiss on her burning forehead and went to leave. Before he walked out he turned and said "If you need anything call me! And don't forget I love you!"

Spencer, now half asleep acknowledged with a quiet mmhmm.

She had been sleeping for a couple of hours now but was woken by her own coughing. She felt horrible, worse than before. Her head pounded and shiver's travelled down her spine as the coldness wouldn't leave her body. Her whole body ached and in that moment she would have done anything to make it stop. Her throat burned and felt like she had been screaming for the past 24 hours but not matter what she couldn't made it stop.

Spencer laid back down, hoping it would help and closed her eyes. Eventually she fell soundly asleep.

She felt her bed sink beneath her like someone had sat on it and a second after felt a hand on her forehead making more shivers go through her body.

She opened her eyes to see the sight of a blonde Hannah Marin. Spencer could hardly breathe that she was in so much pain. She started to cry but just made it worse.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hannah asked

She quickly realized after that that Spencer couldn't breathe and panicked.


	3. Chapter 3

"ARIAAA" she shouted downstairs "HELP…..HELP ME" eventually getting louder

Aria came rushing and also panicked but not to the extent of Hanna. Spencer wanted to scream and talk so badly but nothing would come out.

"Hanna, call 911 now"

"Spence…listen to me…..you're going to be okay, don't worry" Aria assured her as she closed her eyes and fell out of consciousness.

Everything went white and it was just her and her thoughts, no one, and nothing else. After a while the whiteness became darkness and eventually turned into a dark, old hallway. At first she wondered what was happening but all of a sudden she saw someone in a black hoodie appear in front of her, A she thought to herself. The person grabbed Spencer's arm and dragged her down the corridor. She wanted to look at the face, she wanted to reveal their identity but she couldn't move, the only thing moving was her legs as she was forced down the hall. They got to a door. Spencer was scared yet curious. The black hooded person opened the door to reveal pure darkness, Spencer looked in expecting something more. She was pushed. She was pushed into the room, she felt like she was falling down a never ending hole of darkness then suddenly she was forced to the start of her dream. It went on loop for what seemed like hours but every time it happened Spencer's feelings would never change, she never got used to the falling, ever. Her dream changed after a while, it was the same but instead of falling into nothingness she fell on what felt like a bed. She still couldn't move without being forced, it was like she was frozen in time or something. She couldn't see anything as it was literally pitch black but sensed a presence in the room. She couldn't talk so just accepted it. The presence got closer, Spencer didn't know what was happening she felt hands around her neck, getting tighter and tighter. The hands got too tight that Spencer closed her eyes, tight. She kept them closed until the hands left and was left in nothingness.

She heard a voice, a familiar voice, one that she knew far too well. Toby. He sounded upset, crying even.

"Spencer….please wake up. Don't leave me, I couldn't live without you, I couldn't breathe without you….I need you Spence so just please wake up for me if not for yourself"

Spencer fluttered her eyes open but was blinded by the bright lights in the room. She managed to keep them open to look at her heart broken boyfriend sitting beside her, holding her hand.

He looked up at her to realize his girlfriend was awake from her slumber.

"Hey" He said slowly and quietly

"Hi" She replies even quieter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi" She replies even quieter. "What happened?" she looked around the room wearily, remembering the dream she just had.

"You couldn't breathe…. Hanna found you in your room…..do you remember?" He questioned

Spencer just nodded not having the energy to speak

"How long have I been out for?" She asked, her voice sounding wrecked

"A couple of hours, it's about 6pm now"

"I should go tell the doctor that you're awake" He went to walk to the door but felt Spencer's hand on his squeezing tighter

"Please….don't leave me" She said innocently

"I won't leave you" he reassured her "I'm just going to open the door and shout for a doctor, I'll be in the room at all times" He kissed her on her forehead gently and slowly let go off her hand.

Spencer's whole body ached, she wasn't sure what exactly happened while she was out but she knew the pain had grew since she first saw Toby at the start of the day. She kept her eyes wide, looking in Toby's direction to make sure he wouldn't leave her. Spencer knew he wouldn't but felt safe when he was near, in eyes distance.

Toby came back over to her and intertwined his fingers with hers. She felt safe and protected. She slowly closed her eyes shut, the lights beginning to get too bright for her with her pounding head.

"Spence I know you're tired but the doctors about to come" He said concerned

"I know, I'm not going to sleep it's just the lights are too bright…..it's hurting my head" She explained.

Toby nodded "Okay, when the doctor leaves I'll turn them off for you"

Spencer let her eyes close but still kept as close to Toby as she possibly could, keeping her fingers tangled with his and his other hand on her leg.

The doctor walked in "Spence….the doctor wants to talk to you"

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a female doctor who looked mid aged with glasses and chocolate brown hair.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Dr Beauchamp and I'm just going to have a little talk with you, is that okay?"

Spencer just nodded, not really with it just yet.

"So first….how are you feeling right now?" She looked Spencer in the eyes with a smile on her face.

Spencer squeezed Toby's hand tighter giving a sign that she was uncomfortable. Knowing this he moved his land that was previously on her leg to her waist giving her a more protected feeling.

"Umm….no different than before….apart from I can breathe better" She looked from the doctor to Toby for comfort and then turned back to the doctor when she began to speak again.

"Okay….that's some sort of improvement. And can you tell me what kind of symptoms you had before"

"Dizziness, shivers, pounding head, sore throat….I vomited and my whole body aches. And when I woke up I just couldn't breathe….at all" a tear slowly rolled down Spencer's face.

"Okay…you're doing really good Spencer. Do you still feel all that now?" She questioned with a confused face.

Spencer just nodded, her throat feeling raw from talking.

"Okay…well I can't tell you what exactly is going on just yet but we will run some tests. For now I'll let you get some rest"

"Thankyou" Toby said as the doctor was half way out the door.

"Can you turn off the lights now?" Spencer whispered, obviously tired.

"Okay babe" He got up and turned off the lights and returned to his seated position next to Spencer, holding her hand once again.

"Where's my mum?" Spencer asked after a minute

"She's on her way… she said she was getting on the soonest flight she could when I called her"

"Okay" Spencer said, closing her eyes

Spencer slowly fell asleep knowing Toby was next to her.

After about an hour after Spencer fell asleep Toby decided to go and tell the girls, who were waiting in the waiting room, what was happening. He managed to untangle his hands from Spencer's and took one more look at her to make sure that she was okay before walking outside.

As soon as the three other girls saw him they immediately stood, meeting him half way.

"How is she?" Hanna asked frantically

"She woke up but she's sleeping now. Her symptoms haven't changed, having the lights on hurt her head too much so she's sleeping right now to see if it will help at all. The doctor spoke to her to ask how she was doing and what exactly she felt but they don't know what it is yet." Toby looked scared and concerned but tried to stay strong.

"Can we see her?" Asked Aria

"Umm…she's a bit of a wreck right now. I went to call the doctor when she woke up but she didn't want to let go of me and when she did she looked so scared. So I think it would be better if you waited a little longer just so she can calm a bit and get her thoughts together. Anyway I should probably go back in there before she wakes up, you can go home if you like, and I'll call you when she's ready to talk" Toby turned to walk back to Spencer's room

"I don't know about you two but I'm staying right here" Emily said

All three girls sat down and waited patiently, wanting the best for their friend.

It's about a two minute walk from waiting room to Spencer's room but about half way Toby heard screaming and shouting, he wouldn't have noticed it if they hadn't been shouting his name. He immediately thought of Spencer and ran as fast as he could to get to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

He already knew that it was Spencer, he heard her voice before and sounded exactly like the shouting. He felt bad that he left her, he didn't want to and wished he didn't, he regretted it so badly.

He rushed in through the doors and saw his beauty in her worst state, she had tears down her face and looked wrecked and the most upset she's been. She was screaming from the pain but fidgeting from the uncomfortable situation. There was a nurse attempting to calm her but just made it worse. He rushed to her side and held her, tight and tried to stop her from moving. "It's okay Spence, I'm here"

She calmed knowing he was there although the tears didn't stop. She was in so much pain. She cried in his arms for a while until the sobbing slowed. He began to loosen his grip around her, but made sure not to go too far. He kept his hands intertwined with hers and made sure to keep his body as close to her as possible. He kissed her on her forehead and looked into her eyes, concerned.

"What happened Spence?" He asked slowly

She shook her head "I don't know"

"Okay…its fine…I'm here now" He placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I thought you left me" She said slowly "I was scared you wouldn't come back" She said even quieter.

"Spence I would never leave you. I just went to tell the girls what was happening that's all"

Spencer nodded and asked, "Can you turn the lights off again please?" as the nurse turned them on when she came in.

"Sure" He got up, switched them off and went back to his seat, next to Spencer. She didn't want to close her eyes when he wasn't holding her hand or just holding her so stared at him walking across the room until she could touch his soft skin again.

"Spence get some sleep, I won't move from this spot" He reassured her.

Spencer slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. She carried on having the dream about the hallway and the darkness. The falling wouldn't stop, she wanted it to stop. She needed it to stop.

She was flinching in her sleep but Toby tried to ignore it knowing she needed the sleep. At that moment, Veronica came through the door.

"I came as soon as I could" She tells Toby "How is she?" She asks

"She's okay, they don't know what's wrong with her yet"

Spencer begins to move more but quickly settles down.

"Okay, I'm going to speak to the doctor to find out what's going on" She says as she walks out the door.

At this point Spencer was beginning to moan and whimper in her sleep causing Toby to wake her up.

"Spence…Spence…wake up" He nudged her a little.

Spencer opened her eyes wide suddenly and looked at Toby. She wanted him to get into bed with her and hold her but she knew that it would cause more pain if she were to move.

"What?" She asked

"Were you having a nightmare?" He asks

"No" She lies

"Okay, your mum is just talking to the doctor" He informs her.

"How long has she been here?" She questions

"She only just arrived, she said she came as fast as she could"

"Okay" Spencer laid her head back again only this time keeping her eyes open for when her mother returned.

She didn't have to wait long as her mother came almost instantly, rushing to her daughters side. Even though Spencer felt comfortable with her mother she still kept a firm grip on Toby's hand throughout everything.

"How are you feeling honey" She asked her daughter

"Okay" She responds. Spencer didn't want to tell her mother the reality of her pain. In all honesty her mouth was dry and sore, her head pounding and dizzy.

"Okay, well the doctor said they don't know what it is but your completely stable so you can go home today"

Spencer was happy about the news although she didn't really want to go home as that meant Toby couldn't stay with her throughout the night and hold her hand.

"Okay" Spencer whispered

"We just have to wait for your prescriptions which she said will be about 10 minutes" Veronica announced

"Do you want me to go find a wheelchair Spence?" Toby asked

"Uhh…yeah please" Spencer found it hard to let him go but she knew he wouldn't be long so she just tried to hold on.

"Why didn't you call me?" Veronica asked her daughter, now with her hand on Spencer's leg at the side of her bed.

"I didn't want to bother you" Spencer admitted

"Well you should of…I'm taking the next week of work to stay with you"

"You don't have to do that" Spencer said, her voice getting quieter

"Spencer I'm your mother, of course I have to do that"

Just a second later Toby came in with a wheelchair and wheeled it over to the side of Spencer's bed

"I'm going to go hunt down those prescriptions but I'll meet you in the reception" Veronica said knowing the two wanted to be alone.

"Right babe, can you swing your legs round off the bed?"

"Yeah I think so" Spencer said

She took a deep breath and moved her legs, she had to hold onto Toby to help her sit up and stable herself but eventually sat in the position.

Toby held Spencer close, his arms around her waist and her's around his neck.

"I love you Toby Cavanaugh" Spencer said as they stared into each other's eyes

"I love you too" He said, giving her a light kiss in the lips.

"Can you stand or do you want me to lift you?"

"I think I can stand" Spencer said unsure

She gripped to Toby just in case and eventually got herself into the chair.

The rest of the journey to the car and home passed by and before Spencer knew it she was being carried up the stairs to her room by the one she loved most.

He placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Stay with me?" Spencer asked

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Toby said as he kissed Spencer passionately.


End file.
